rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Castle on the Mountain
There is a mysterious library in the castle on the mountain. This castle used to belong to the White Magician. People say that the library in the castle contains the rarest spells and magic books. Unlock the Horror Tower and find them. No one knows what happened here. This place has been abendoned for a long time. The Horror Tower looks like a result of a failed Black Magic experiment. The Totem of Absolute Power is hidden somewhere here. Find it! Dragon Malone is a mysterious creature. It was him who the Arch Magician asked to keep the scrolls and spells of the Lost Library. He is the second hand of the Warlock. Find a way to win Dragon Malone over. __TOC__ Expedition 'Required' *6 Dragon Coins *3 Latin Scrolls *3 Fiery Seals *3 Dragon Tablets 'Dragon' Type: Dragon Malone Food: 14.000 Feed Times: 48 Expedition Time: 4 h Search Time: 12 h 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Experiments with Spells' Lairiel: The magic animals had been serving faithfully to our people until a misfortune came. The Prince of Shades, the Warlock of the Arch Magician, used some black magic to get the support of a few of the wonderful creatures. However, I believe that it is a temporary situation. *Carry out an expedition, feed Dragon Malone, the keeper of scrolls and spells, and unlock the Horror Tower. *Explore the Horror Tower Lairiel: I have never gone up to this castle on the mountain. One of the Elven legend mentions this castle. I'm going to tell you the legend. But first of all we have to ask Melissa to help us understand what this mysterious tower is for and who its master is. I am getting goosebumps just thinking of all this. 'Vampires and Werewolves' Melissa: Vampires and Werewolves! The Professor just mentions the Prince of Shadows in his Diary. Can it be that the vampires and werewolves serve him? I have heard thousands of legends about them but haven't seen any in the real lief. I am getting goosebumps just thinking about these creatures. *Find 3 Fiery Acorns from the Hunchback *Get 3 Lavendar Sugar from the Unicorn *Assemble the Wooden Key Melissa: Have you found a new key in the mysterious library of the White Magicians? Are you ready to continue your adventure despite the the challenges that you may face in the future? The whole Guild and I are going with you. We must get inside the Arch Magician's Castle. Someone must put an end to all the crimes of this villain. 'Speculations' Butler Alfred: So little time for preparations and so many tricks to make! We had to work really hard to figure out what is going on, and who is trying to oppose our plans. Let's get back to my suggestions. We need to find the trouble-maker. *Find 3 Snow Twinklings from the Transvaal Lion *Get 5 Cold Boilings from the Unicorn *Assemble the Protection Mask Butler Alfred: Two evidences are already in our hands. We are going to assemble the third one soon too. Have you got any ideas who this trouble-maker could be? It is neither Martha nor Melissa for sure. As for our French friends from Paris, I would think twice about them. 'Crossword' Butler Alfred: Have you seen Andrew and Ulrich? They disappeared somewhere. Andrew could be the one to come up with the sabotage ideas and implement them. However, I have known Andrew for so long that I wouldn't dare suspecting him of these wrongdoings. *Get 3 Plasma Batteries from the Tree *Find 5 Magnetic Arcs from the Dryad *Assemble the Rubber Gloves Butler Alfred: The third evidence is in our hands! This is like a very difficult puzzle. I can't figure out who of the people that I know could have left such footprints at the crime site. Next stop: Underwater World Search Thingies